


Gas it.

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Car Ride, Gen, Good talks, and maybe talk shit about Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Two teens steal Gilbert’s car.





	Gas it.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s the appropriate age for kids stealing a car? Lmfao. I like to think Laica and Minatsuki are 14??? It doesn't matter though because goodbye car, you'll never see your owner again. I guess I got this inspiration when I didn't have my car this past week and I was like when will it come back from war... :'(

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like we’re doing?”

“Is that… Regulus’s car?”

Minatsuki grins, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. “Yeah, what about it?”

_“It’s his car.”_

“So?”

“Did you stole it?”

“Well I certainly didn’t ask for his keys but I like to believe I’m borrowing it.” Minatsuki leans across the passenger seat, opening the latch and the door swings outward for Laica. An invitation, even the radio pumping some jazzy tunes create a bit of a pleasant 3:00AM mood. But Laica sees Minatsuki expressesing danger and mischief, which he’s all too familiar with.

“He’ll kill you for this when he finds out.”

“If. But too bad I’ll dump it in the sea when we’re done. It doesn’t matter. So are you coming or not?” Minatsuki isn’t going to wait for long, he’s almost impatient when the tapping on the wheel grows incessantly faster and the slight _fear_ of Laica denying him also hangs in the background as if he’s ready for the disappointment. It’s late in the night, Gilbert’s asleep in his fancy house and Minatsuki is the mood for a joyride.

“Then how do you plan on getting back? We’re going to walk?”

Minatsuki twists the corner of his lips in thought. “Take a bus?”

“You have money?”

“Duh.” Minatsuki waves a leather wallet in the air as he pulls it from the cup holder near him. “Swiped it from his coat.”

Laica keeps it to himself but he’s proud of him.  
“Come on, I think we’re good. I’m sort of figuring out how he drives this trash but we’ll make do.”

“I’m almost surprise you know how to drive,” Laica comments, not recalling Minatsuki ever driven a car around.

“I watch Regulus all the time. He lets me sit in the front seat, so I took notes.”

Minatsuki is a fast learner, no doubt about it.

“Fine.” Laica enters inside and shuts the door. “Drive away.”

“Yes!” Minatsuki switches gears and hits the gas pedal.

They set off on the paved road before it becomes a bumpy trail and ten minutes later they hit one of the main paths leading into the heart of the city. Bright yellow lights glow like glitter in the distance, the windows open all the way down, the mix of the sea air and autumn brings about a relaxing scene, all of this coming together for Laica.

He never pays attention when Regulus is in the vehicle, it’s always about training, honing onto your skills, some sadistic nature comes out when he’s reaching for that satisfaction. An uncomfortable time but now, Laica can take take a moment and embed this night into his memories, his adventure turning out to be photographs representing each minute of his life important to him; how every second is crucial that he wants to remember and not cast it away. The details, the light-hearted feeling, the sweet humming coming from Minatsuki and how the small fingers tap to the beat of the music.

“Where we going?” Laica asks, breaking the silence.

“Don’t know. We can pretend to be adults and drive around for fun,” Minatsuki replies, his hair whipping behind him as they enter, buildings surrounding them that gave off a mystery and hidden fun, his stunning blue eyes contrast against the dazzling scenery flickering while passing as if Laica watches a film playing out for him.

“What do you think? We can do anything.” Minatsuki slows down, making a right turn without a signal. A street they know nothing about.

“Yeah,” Laica utters quietly. “I like that. Driving around is fine. Not many people are out, too.”

“Cool.”

Two kids set out to see the world, no matter how big or small it is, every aspect he learns, faces, the extravagant colors and high rises reaching to the top of the sky, it’s an explosive surprise. They open a box full of treats they can treasure but haven’t reached the bottom yet.

Minatsuki waves his hand out the window as if he’s the main star but Laica quickly tells him not to attract any attention.

“It’s only a random guy. What he’ll do? Call the police?”

“He could be part of Regulus’s circle of friends.”

“Oh that’s funny.” Minatsuki clicks his tongue. “As if he has any to begin with. Look at him, he’s fucked in the head and hangs around with kids our age. Gross.”

“Don’t use that language,” Laica scolds but Minatsuki laughs it off as if he’s been given a joke. “I’m serious.”

“Sorry, I meant to say ‘fudged’ in the head. You know it’s true, he thinks he has all the power.” Minatsuki’s smile is perfect, pearly whites and innocent. “But men like him don’t have it forever.”

“What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying…” Minatsuki turns left on a random street and heads uphill where a large sign points forward to where the Cremona park is. “That we can hurt him when we’re stronger. Right now, he gives us food and shelter but one day, Laica, one day we’ll return the favor.”

“You’re that confident, huh?” Laica is intrigued. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“Of course.” Minatsuki finds a spot under a barely lit pole and shuts the engine. He looks at Laica with the most serious face, eyes thinning and fill with determination. “I want you to do it in the end.”

“Me?” Laica will consider it. “Isn’t it your idea though?”

“Yeah but I think you can do it better than I can.”

“Why?”

“Just a feeling.”

“Can you read into the future now? Is this a skill of yours I don’t know about?”

Minatsuki quirks the corners of his lips up. “Possibly.”

“Then,” Laica ponders for a second, he’s curious and maybe asking wouldn’t do him any harm. “What happens next when Gilbert is gone?”

“Easy!” Minatsuki lights up like fireworks. “I’ll do whatever the hell I want and become king myself. Live the life of luxury, we don’t need anyone else holding us back. We run the operations, it’s… it’s… yeah that’s it. We rule. When Regulus says ‘get shit done’, I think I get what he means.”

“We?” Laica adds.

“Yeah, you’re part of it, too. That’s obvious. Unless you don’t want to, I mean, why would you? I can do it by myself, I won’t fail. _I can’t fail_. But without you...” Minatsuki frowns, tongue twisted and he’s quiet suddenly.

Laica sees the sort of effect he has on him, how the assumption of being a part of someone’s life can mean a lot, how it changes a person and their emotions within. Tonight is different, Minatsuki is changing everyday and having his own personality but he works with the basics given to him.

He realizes he doesn’t like Minatsuki’s tone like this, so he takes Minatsuki’s balled fists lying on his striped pajama pants and squeezes for the comfort Minatsuki deserves. Minatsuki is right, without him around, it would be different and imagining Minatsuki alone in this world doesn’t go right by him. Just like his own isolation he experienced, he will not put Minatsuki through that hell.

“Okay. It doesn’t sound terrible.” Laica tries, accepting as he makes a silent promise to himself to watch Minatsuki always. “If it’s you, we’ll make it. Someone has to make sure they brush their teeth at night.”

It’s more honest than Laica has ever been, despite the sea of lies he created for Minatsuki and strangely enough, the warmth in his chest swarms inside, it aches and pulls, stirring up an impending storm and how Minatsuki’s other hand rests over his as if they declared an oath to one another, a bond impenetrable that only two of them understand.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
